Tears of a Transylvanian
by RK Horror
Summary: After Frank's floorshow, a problem with Riff Raff and Magenta's takeoff causes them to be unable to leave Earth right away.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to God, aka Richard O'Brien. No matter how much I may wish otherwise, they do not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry, it's a little short right now. It just has to lead in to the next part. The fic will eventually lead into the Revenge of the Old Queen. So, this is pretty much what happens between Rocky Horror and ROTOQ.

* * *

Riff Raff glared coldly at the three bodies strewn across the stage. Sure, he had only really meant to kill Frank, but Columbia just had to attract his attention. So, BLAAAT! She had been the first. Then he had gotten Frank-- but then Rocky had to make a nuisance of himself. Riff fired the laser at the blonde creation; it didn't work the first few times, but then Rocky finally died. Took him long enough. 

He smiled a little as the entire castle shuddered. So Magenta was preparing the ship for takeoff. He had promised her that they would get home, and it looked like his promise was finally going to be kept. He eyed Frank's body for a moment, then sneered and spat on it before turning and leaving.

Still clutching his laser, Riff Raff made his way to the control room. It had been so long since he had worn this uniform, he had almost forgotten how difficult it was to move quickly in high heels. "My dearest sister!" he gasped when he entered the small control room. gazing at his wild-haired sister. She had always supported him, no matter how strange or unusual his ideas were. She hadn't even said anything about him killing Frank, the creation, and the Earthling, even though she looked like she wanted to scold him for it.

Magenta turned at the sound of his voice, flashing him a brief smile before becoming serious. "Riff, we have a problem," she said, sounding a bit worried.

Riff Raff glanced around, a little confused. He didn't see anything wrong... until Magenta pointed at the screen. "WHAT? How dare they!?" he snarled upon spotting Earthling transportation devices pointing what looked like primitive weapons at their ship. "Can't we leave this planet any faster?" Their ship seemed to be rising slowly. Even though it was actually soaring up quite quickly, it seemed much slower than usual. They needed to get out of there now, if they were going to get off of this cursed planet!

Magenta shook her head. Then the entire ship shook, knocking both brother and sister off their feet. "They hit us!" Magenta exclaimed, sounding both furious and surprised at the same time. Who would've guessed that the Earthlings, with their primitive technology, could actually track them down that quickly and hit their ship?

Another blast rocked the ship, and the siblings, who had just gotten to their feet, were tossed to the floor, knocked off their feet from the impact. Not only had the humans hit their ship, they had managed to hit the launcher, which had caused their ship to fall back to Earth, slamming into the ground with a crash. Riff Raff and Magenta shot each other panicked looks, before getting up and rushing to chance back into Earthling clothes. There was no sense in them proving that they were aliens, after all. They had no problem with dressing in the same room with each other. They'd slept with each other before. Seeing the other changing wasn't that bad.

They had just changed-- in fact, Riff Raff was just pulling on his suit jacket-- when they heard the door creak open. The Transylvanians stayed as silent as they possibly could, listening to the footsteps echoing throughout the large, empty castle. The footsteps seemed to be getting softer. Magenta relaxed, and leaned back, accidentally knocking one of the levers, causing a loud alarm to sound before Riff Raff quickly turned it off. But it was too late. There was a shout, and footsteps-- from the sound of it, more than one Earthling was coming their way. Riff Raff picked up his laser, muttering a quiet curse under his breath. Stupid weapon took forever to recharge. The door to the control room flew open, and Earthlings carrying odd contraptions rushed into the room, firing their low-tech devices. Riff Raff pushed his sister behind him, and was hit with whatever the humans were firing. He blinked, finding himself weakening, and then collapsed, his vision going dark. He felt hands on his body. He wanted to yell at them, to tell them to let him go, but he couldn't even bring himself to move, let alone put up a fight.


End file.
